Gabriel Rivero
"Destinies Unleash: Power of the Myths Unite! Power of the Dragon!" ''-- Gabe Rivero'' Backstory Gabe Rivero was born on June 28 as the middle child to his mother and an unknown man in Maine. His mother was married to Carlos Rivero and had two other kids, Gabe's older sister Laurel Lin (nee Rivero) and his younger brother Martin Rivero. Carlos was unaware that Gabe wasn't his son until a few years after he was born, but never said anything until Gabe found out unintentionally when he was a teenager. When Gabe was 17, his brother was diagnosed with leukemia and he passed away about nine months before Gabe moved to Las Bahias. This prompted his parents to move away, leaving him with only Laurel and her husband as family, making the decision to leave much easier for him. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Gabe is kind-hearted and thoughtful. He's very sociable and can be considered something of a people-pleaser, always liking to make others happy. He comes off as charming at times, though can fall flat with this when he makes an awkward or tacky comment with serious intentions to it. He's a romantic at heart, often pursuing his feelings towards others, and is openly affectionate with people. Gabe's probably the least serious member of the team, being rather frivolous and lighthearted. He's more modest and emotionally inclined than most of the others, aside from Rhea, and while he's strong and remains upbeat through everything, it can be easy to hurt his feelings, even though he won't say anything about it. He's also very easy-going and will occasionally let people take advantage of him, though he will eventually stand up for himself if needed. When Gabe is introduced half-way through season one, he's seen as courageous and debonair, flirting with Rhea and helping during attacks even before he revealed himself as a ranger. He's open with others and compassionate, always trying to help others with their problems. Gabe was considered mysterious at first, since no one knew where he came from or why he was there, but quickly warmed up to three out of the others six rangers. He willingly risked his life to save Rhea's multiple times, showing his selflessness and dedication to the team from the start. Despite distrust from Brandon, Amber, and Casey, he was genuine and honest with the others, always keeping a good attitude with everyone. Gabe is also found to be a bit absentminded and irresponsible, though he usually tries to be there when it's important. By season two, he was slowly becoming more integrated into the team, but was struggling more with maintaining a good attitude with the distrust he felt from three of the others. He became more likely to respond back to insults with jabs of his own and less likely to try and build a relationship with them, though he eventually did at the end of the season. Gabe was shown to be spontaneous and carefree in his actions, usually consisting of adventures with Rhea that don't always turn out as planned. He acts as a confidant for his friends, particularly Rhea and Seth, and is very understanding about the things they're going through. When the rangers are shunned by everyone after their identities are revealed, he's the first one to stand up and speak against the hate that they were experiencing. He's also rather impulsive, as seen when he's one of the only rangers to run into a situation without thinking it through. In season three, Gabe is revealed to have moved back to Las Bahias permanently a year after Rhea broke up with him, and became a personal trainer at Brandon's gym. He's become a completely integrated member of the team, having a good relationship with every member. Despite their break-up, he continues his pursuit of Rhea because he's still in love with her, until he finds out why she left his four years prior. Worrying that her love for him wasn't real or wasn't like he thought it was, he becomes uncharacteristically angry and cuts off their relationship completely for a while, but they do eventually reconcile and get back together. He's also a bit more responsible and diligent in this season, though he and Rhea still do spontaneous and impulsive things more than the others. Abilities Dragon.jpg|Gabe's spirit form. Dragon.gif Gabe has the spirit of the dragon and has a few special abilities because of it. * Spirit Form: Gabe can use his spirit to attack his enemies after a certain amount of training. He is the sixth ranger to get this in the series and the first chronologically. * Pyrokinesis: He has the ability to control fire. * Kinetic absorption: He has the ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into himself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. * Fire and Heat Manipulation: He has the ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. * Animation: He has the ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification. * Invisibility: He has the ability to render him unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception. * Echolocation: He has the ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by him or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense. * Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: He has the ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it * Flight: He has the ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. * Immortality: He has the ability to live forever. Though, because of his powers, he has weaknesses as well. * Water: Gabe cannot be in water or wet for too long. * Blindness: If his echolocation were to fail or be used too much, he could potentially go blind forever. * Headaches: His brain can become overloaded if he uses his powers too much. * Energy: Too much energy could potentially destroy him from the inside out. * Uncontrollable Spirit: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his spirit could appear at anytime. * Uncontrollable Powers: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his powers could come out at anytime. * Spirit Dissipation: If his spirit mark is damaged, he can never master his spirit or go any farther with his training. Trivia * Gabe is the oldest member of the team as he is 3 weeks older than Brandon. * He believes in love at first sight, saying that he felt that way when he saw Rhea for the first time. * His spirit is the second strongest on the team, behind Rhea and before Brandon. * While his mastery mark was getting finalized, his arm was burned and prevented him from fully becoming a master. Later, Rhea healed the scarring over his mark and made it complete. * Gabe has no Mexican or Spanish heritage even though his last name is Rivero. Rivero is his step-father's name and his real father's last name is unknown. * He's the only ranger, besides Amber, to only have one relationship in the story. Unlike her, it's not his first relationship as others are referred to, but he only remains with Rhea the whole series and never strays, even when they aren't together. * TBA